King Arthur's Court at Hogwarts
by WritingThroughLIFE
Summary: Voldemort Resurrects Morgana in order to take over Hogwarts (previously Camelot). Merlin a lonely boy with no hope who has never died is forced to Hogwarts in order to stop her. Arthur and His knights are finally brought back to save Camelot... How will harry and the gang handle all of this and Umbridge their evil new ministry teacher! MERTHUR
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK so I've read a ton of these crossovers but none of them have been done the way I wanted so I decided to write my own... I hope you all enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter and all quotes in Italics belong to Merlin**

Dumbledore sighed rubbing his eyes in a rare show of exhaustion. He stared down at the latest issue of the daily prophet with thinly veiled disgust The newest headline read 'The Boy Who Lies' Dumbledore wished the prophet would leave the young boy alone he had been through enough without this added slander. Harry Potter Dumbledore's thoughts turned to the black wild haired boy he was so young he did not deserve the heart ache that had been dealt to him and still there was so much he didn't know Dumbledore had been debating telling the boy for months but now as he read through the article before him he decided against it Harry would have enough trouble this year without the added stress of this knowledge. with that last thought Dumbledore folded the paper and threw it into his fire he then turned back to his desk and focused his attention to a bright pink folder provided for him by the ministry the elegant silver writing was the name 'Dolores Jane Umbridge'

~~~~~~~~~~~Malfoy Manor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort stared at the flickering flames of the Malfoy's grand fireplace as he sat at the head of a long ornate table somewhere in the hidden depths of Malfoy Manor in a few minutes time the room would be awash with activity as his followers all arrived for their meeting. However now at this moment all was silent and still the dark lord himself deep in thought. He couldn't help a small smirk as he thought of the ministry the fools were being of more help then he could have imagined to think Dumbledore would fall so far so fast it was a sweet victory against the old man. Voldemort could almost taste his victory but he was nothing if not cautious as long as the old wizard lived discredited or not there was still a chance at failure and Voldemort did not take chances especially ones involving Dumbledore. Until earlier that day the dark lord thought that piece he was missing lay in the department of mysteries he had been scowering through the Malfoys dark library trying to find some information about prophecies and instead he had stumbled onto something much greater an ancient spell meant to bring back an almighty sorceress from the past Voldemort felt a small tingle of excitement coarse through him at the thought of controlling the witch and with her Dumbledore would kneel at his feet. before he could contemplate his plan any longer the moment of silence had past and the room was soon filled with apparating witches and wizards Voldemort waited patiently as they all arrived. The last to show was Severus Snape Voldemort studied his spy intently for any sign of deceit he found none as always Snape was a blank page nothing hidden but nothing shown. Voldemort did not yet trust the man he had spent the last 14 years at Dumbledores side only to come crawling back to him claiming loyalty we shall see he thought to himself as Snape took his seat a little down the table. Voldemort looked at each of his death eaters before he began to address them. "Things have been going smoothly so far, the ministry has been most helpful"

"those fools don't even realize it" McNab laughed some of the other joined in

"yes it is humorous but our victory is not yet complete Dumbledore still stands and with him the annoyance that is the order of the phoenix" Voldemort spit out the name like acid.

"What can we do My Lord" one man asked cowering at the anger in Voldemort's voice

"nothing I've already made a plan to bring that doddering old fool to his knees" then Voldemort smiled a chilling smile "what I need from you is your blood." the silence in the room was palpable and Voldemort felt a whirl of happiness at the fear in their eyes they though he was going to kill them how quaint Voldemort allowed them to stew in their fear and confusion for a moment longer before explaining " I have come across a most interesting spell one that will resurrect a witch of old"

"who's this witch and hows she of any use" Bellatrix sneered jealousy dripping from her voice Voldemort gave her a piercing stare that sent her cowering.

"she is no ordinary witch, her name is Morgana Le Fay" there were gasps around the table at the name " I will resurrect and she will bow before my power and together my victory will be ensured and not even the great Dumbledore will be able to stand against me" The shock in the room turned to excitement Voldemort then revealed a shiny silver goblet he placed it onto the table "now I will need a portion of all of your blood" each of his followers stepped forward eager to please their lord Bellatrix of course made it first she used a quick laceration spell and giggled as the dark blood splashed against the shiny silver interior of the goblet staining the sides red.

Across the world 2 wizards awoke with a start

The first wizard was a messy dark haired boy with bottle green eyes he jolted out of his sleep in the small bedroom of number 4 privet drive his scar burned and to his discomfort he felt an odd sense of delight. it was a weird sensation because the dream that had awoken had been anything but delightful. It had been about Voldemort that much he could remember and there had been a silver goblet filled with blood as well the boy recalled with a shiver there had also been a name mentioned 'Morgana Le Fay' the name sounded extremely familiar but he couldn't recall from where he had heard it before he smiled as it reminded him of the Nicolas Flamel incident. He'd have to ask Hermionie she would almost definitely know. "Harry Potter" a loud obnoxious voice yelled up at him the boy, Harry, sighed wondering what chores his uncle had in store for him this time and whether or not he'd have time to listen outside the window to the news.

The second wizard was entirely different from the first. This wizard was as old and white as Dumbledore himself complete with the nice long white beard. He sat up in bed rapidly at the yell of his name in his head. He grumbled his muscles aching from the suddenness of movement what in the world did that dragon want now after 300 years of silence what could be so important. His name once again resounded in his head "yes I'm coming I'm coming" he rambled waving his arm as if the dragon could see his movements. The old man stared around his old cabin looking for his red robes he preferred to wear he spotted it flung over a spindly little chair next to the cupboard '_look what I found, I found a place where you can put things its called a cupboard'_ a voice echoed in Merlin's ears and the man brushed it away as he pulled on the robes. he then walked over to the wooden bucket filled with water he took his time splashing his face with the cool he was through he watched as the water stilled and his reflection took shape but it was not the reflection of an old man that looked back at him but that of a young man with shaggy black hair and large ears the old man let out a soft sigh it had been a long time since he had looked like that. The old man was indeed at heart no older than 25 and had been for 1,329 years since the day his destiny had died. He still remembered all those years ago in the land of myth and the time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom had rested on this his shoulders, his name... Merlin.

**AN: OK so that's chapter one I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible but it was really difficult especially Voldemort. Let me know how I did and what you think the more reviews I get the faster I'll update so Please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so here's the next chapter :) YAY! Thanks for your reviews it means a lot to know your interested!**

Merlin had hiked through the woods towards the clearing where killigarah waited for him. the dragon stood proudly before the warlock a look of irritation on his face "what took you so long"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night I'm old it takes time for me to get ready"

"you dont have to be old"

"its easier" merlin replied and it was true years ago when he had tried to be apart of scociety he found being old got him more respect but after so many years merlin was no longer willing to watch those around him die with no hope of doing the same himself and so he had isolated himself in the mountains and it had just been easier to stay this way. "why are you here its been 3 hundred years" merlin accused him

"I am not the one who cut himself off from the old religion"

"It hurts less this way" merlin stated noemotion in his voice it was true after isolating himself 250 years ago he had also cut himself off from not just the old religion but also magic entirely. _I don't want to! If I cannot use magic, then what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be! If I cannot use magic... I might as well die. _the words that merlin had spoken so very long ago came unbidden to his mind he remembered how wrong it would have felt back then to be cut off from magic but merlin had lost hope long ago he had spiraled into deep depression and his magic had been a constant reminder of what had been and so he had cut it off unwilling to remember his past. "what does it matter now tell me what are you here for I know it isnt just to say hello those times have long past" Merlin stated bitterly

"If thats how you want to be fine Merlin your help is needed open yourself to the old religion for much has happened since your dissappearance"

"What could they have possibly done that is so bad that my help is needed"

"open your heart merlin and you will know" and with that killigarah spread his great wings and flew off

"always so vague its irritating" merlin grumbled he stared after the dragon and sighed before he settled himself on a large bolder he let out a nervous breath and he began to break down the walls letting magic stream back into his body the feeling was overwhelming all at once the gray veil he had been living with was lifted his whole world changed he could feel everything around him every tree and blade of grass and every animal for miles the magic sang deeply at being released. Merlins breath was stolen from him as the magic filled him his awareness filling him he opened his mind and nearly fell to the ground in shock Impossible he thought but it was there a darkness he was no longer the only one with the old religion in this world and merlin would recognize that magic anywhere "Morgana" merlin whispered aloud his voice overflowing with emotion who would dare bring her back who would be so stupid he reached out begging for information his magic showed him all that he had missed his eyes grew hard at the mention of voldemort people like this sorcerer disgusted him and his eyes softened as he learned of Harry Potter and his destiny the boy was a lot like he had been so young but with so much riding on his shoulders. Merlin in that moment hardened his resolve he would go to this school and he would stop morgana and maybe he would be able to help this boy on his way. and so merlin made his way back to his cabin a plan forming in his head.

~~~~~Hogwarts~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore reread the letter for the third time it was from a young boy named Lance Du Lac. He was 15 and had until now been homeschooled by his uncle but apparently with the rise of voldemort his uncle had decided it would be safer if he were to attend hogwarts and he was writing to ask if they would except him. Part of Dumbledore was suspicious after all it was such an odd request one he had never recieved and it came now of all times after voldemort had regained his body for all he knew the boy could be a death eater and yet the other part of him the proffessor in him could not bring himself to say no this boy could be as innocent as anyone desperatley looking for a safe place to learn magic and in the end dumbledores compassion won over his suspicion and so he found himself writing a reply admitting the boy to the school and filling him in on the procedure that would be followed.

~~~~~~start of term~~~~~~~~~~

the school year came quickly and merlin took a deep breathe as he stepped off the knightbus, his large trunk and tawny owl were unloaded by a thin weasley man named stan. Merlin thanked the man graciously and began to make his way inside how long had it been since he'd been around people he wondered how he would possibly manage his only saving grace was that he was going to a place where he would not have to deal with mortal technology. he wheeled his cart through the wall and onto platform 9 3/4 with ease he used his wand, fashioned from the wood of the sidh staff (the only thing that would hold his magic) to place his luggage with the rest he wished arcamedes his owl a good trip before making his way down the corridor trying to find an empty carriage. Merlin made it all the way to the last carriage with no luck he looked through the glass on the last carriage inside was a lone girl with dirty blonde wavy hair she was wearing the oddest pair of glasses as she read what looked like an old magazine. merlin was startled a bit when she swung her head toward him she had large blue eyes and she smiled at him merlin smiled back and opened the door "sorry for disturbing you I was wondering if I could join you"

"of course" she said softly merlin made his way into the carriage and settled down on the seat opposite the girl next to the window

"I'm Lance by the way" Merlin felt odd using the name of his old friend but he couldnt think of another name to use and he had found himself writing out Lance's before he knew it.

"I'm Luna"

"its a pleasure...um... I'm sorry but what are you wearing" he gestured to her glasses

"these are Spectraspecs they let me see things that are invisible" she explained in the same soft voice not at all bothered by merlins question. "I've never seen you before are you new"

"yes I'm a transfer student I used to be homeschooled"

"how odd" she stated her head cocked slightly merlin felt weird being called odd by a girl whose every action screamed odd. Merlin opened his mouth to question her on her magazine but before he couold the carriage door was pulled open and a ginger ahired girl entered

"Hello Luna" she said then she paused as she caught sight of merlin "oh... Hello" she said this with a lot less enthusiasm then when she had greated luna

"who are you" another voice asked merlin looked past the ginger girl there were two boys one was round and nervous looking the other boy, the one that had spoken, was thin and lanky with messy black hair and intense green eyes. Merlin instantly recognized him as Harry Potter.

"Harry dont be rude" the red head scolded

"sorry" the boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"its alright my name's Lance I'm a transfer student"

"a transfer student I've never heard of such a thing before" The girl stated looking suspicous

"yes I was homeschooled but with voldemort *flinch* being back and all we decided it would be in my best interest to continue my education here I'm really glad I got accepted"

"you said his name" Harry stated

"what" merlin aked

"you said Voledmort *twitch* most people are to scared to say it"

"fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself" Merlin explained how silly to be scared of a name he thought

"you remind me of hermionie" Harry laughed

"who"

"just one of my friends she and ron are prefects this year so thier in a differant carriage" the three took thier seats and Merlin was introduced to them

"im ginny weasley by the way and this is neville" she introduced herself and the round boy next to her. He smiled in responce'

"its nice to meet you both then he turned to Harry he of course knew who the boy was but it was polite to introduce oneself when the boy didnt step up to it merlin decided to take things into his own hands "and you are"

"umm... you dont know me"

"should I" merlin asked harry smiled brightly

"no not at all my name is Harry Potter"

"ah wow sorry I should have recognised you" merlin played along

"no dont worry about it" Harry seemed happy to be able to introduce himself normally. The rest of the trip went by quickly thier friendly conversation interuppted only briefly when Harry's friends Ron and Hermionie joined the group they had had to squish a bit to fit the two but it had been a fun trip. Part of merlin wanted to stay away from these people wanted to stay unattached but it had been so long since he had had a real friend.

"bye Lance see you later" the others called waving as they moved to join the others Merlin himself was to go with the first years towards the boats. Merlin sighed preparing himself for what was sure to be a very rough blow. Merlin had done his research on hogwarts and was suprised by its location Hogwarts was camelot the founders had found the ruins of the once great kingdom and had transformed it into a school of magic the irony made merlin smile bitterly he knew that as soon as he found out about it that the year was going to be tough to be so close to his past to have it within his reach but being unable to grasp onto it. and then there was the lake he was currently walking toward it was a lake merlin would never be able to forget it held all his most tragic memories and now he would be constantly in its prescence destiny was a cruel cruel thing to torture him so. They turned the corner and merlin stopped in his tracks despite trying to perpare himself as best he could seeing it here so close had shocked him deeply the other first years pushed past him some with rude comments but merlin paid them no heed staring at the lake pain clear in his eyes. He snapped himself out of his memories and took a deep breath moving to climb into one of the many boats. he drifted over the lake his eyes staring at the surface he reached out his hand brushing the water gently knowing Avalon was just beyond his reach. he heard the other first years gasp and he moved his head towards the castle. camelot merlin thought the castle was so differant it had been rebuilt with a million more windows its protective walls had been torn down and a couple new towers had been added as well as bridge connecting two towers. the whole place was alight and Merlin felt suddenly exhausted he had been running from his past for a long time and now he could run no longer.

Merlin followed the first years up a large staricase and in front of a set of large double doors Merlin knew exactly what these doors led the throne room. despite all the changes the layout of the castle was still basically the same. A stern witch in Emerald green robes greated them and made her speach about the houses and being a family she talked about losing and gaining points and then she left them alone and walked back into what she called the great hall. merlin turned his thoughts to the four hoses gryffindor the house of the brave, ravenclaw the house of the wise, hufflepuff the house of the loyal, and slytherin the house of the cunning. Merlin placed his friends in each of the categories the knights would be in gruffindor, gwen and gaius would have been in ravenclaw, Morgana would have been in slytherin not becuase she was evil but becuase even before she had changed she had been cunning she had proven it when she had helped the druid boy. Merlin himself would have been in hufflepuff and yet even as he knew that he found himself hoping to be placed in a differant house. The strict professor Mcgonnagal merlin recalled was back she led them all into the great hall. merlin looked around the room in itself was the same the only differance was the four tables representing the four houses and the fith table positioned at the head of the room for the professors. Merlin felt a small spark of anger at the old man in the middle, dumbledore, becuase the old man dared to sit in his throne a place only met for one person merlin knew his anger was unfounded noone here knew that the castle they now lived in was once a kingdom of legends. Merlin watched as Mcgonnagal explained the sorting ceremony merlin found himself relieved at the ceremony it meant he had a chance on getting into the house he wanted. Mcgonnagal continued announcing that they had a fifth year transfer student and that he would be sorted first. "Lance Du Lac" she called after her anouncement I made my way up to the sorting hat all eyes were on him and he felt increasingly nervous it was silly really he had been through so much more than this but he was nervous all the same. he sat on the stool and the had slid onto his head.

"well i'd never thought I'd see this" the hat sounded awed and merlin felt his cheeks burning "I see you have a house already in mind"

"I do its a simple request really" he replied

"of course I would be honored to grant such a simple request"

"thank you"

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled out the whole hall clapped gryffindor cheared loudly and there were a few jeers from slytherin but merlin didnt mind. he walked over to the gryffindor table

"lance over here" it was hermionie and seated next to her was ron and harry they smiled at him and he smiled back taking a seat next to the three of them.

**AN: Ok so I know a lot of you are wondering why I put Merlin in gryffindor and its becuase I think Merlin relates Gryffindor to arthur from the colors to what gryffindor stands for and I think he would want to be closer to something that represents arthur so much. Anyway thats my whole explanation... Please review!**

**AN: Ok heres the next chapter... ok so I really want to do a characters watch the show fic becuase I love those and I would probably try to update it every 1 or 2 weeks I was wondering what you guys think would you read it? comment or send me a PM and let me know Thanks guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok heres the next chapter... ok so I really want to do a characters watch the show fic becuase I love those and I would probably try to update it every 1 or 2 weeks I was wondering what you guys think would you read it? comment or send me a PM and let me know Thanks guys :)**

Merlin lay awake listening to the sounds of the other boys snoring ron was particularly loud he observed. He sighed it had been so long since he had been in this castle the last time had been before his death merlin cringed slightly he had been in so much pain that he couldnt bare going back and so he had left camelot to its fate and in the end it had fallen his friends had all died and merlin had been left alone and now being back it brought all those thoughts back into focus all the regrets he'd had over the years and this was just from the castle being near the lake was almost unbareable and he would not be making any voluntary trips to its shores. Merlin didnt fall asleep for another 2 hours his thoughts comsuming him.

~~~~~fast forward 2 weeks~~~~~~~~~

Merlin found himself liking hogwarts for the most part the people who had rebuilt it had added on so many wonderous features merlin had gotten used to the pace and system used here as well though he still found wands silly and some of the incantations made merlin giggle but overall he had adjusted nicely he hung out with harry ron and hermionie for the most part and although he knew the entire story he found himself playing the part of clueless teenager after all he wasnt supposed to know every detail of harrys past four years. Merlin as well as most students loathed Umbridge the toady woman was a horrendous teacher merlin unlike harry had managed to stay out of her way and tried his best to go unoticed which had been incredibly hard especially after he had found out exactly what she did to those in detention ( harry had begged him to remain silent and merlin had conceeded). Merlin often took to wandering the halls at nights as well he was easily able to stay out of the teachers way and the wandering helped him ease his mind. it was this wandering that brought merlin to discover a very special mirror. Merlin had been restless and had decided that a walk through the halls was in order and so he had quietly made his way out of the common room. he walked down some halls and had heard the taunting laugh of peeves merlin had ducked into an old unused classroom as to avoid the unwanted annoyance. merlin had turned and to his shock had seen a mirror the incantation above the mirror made no sence to merlin as he approached it... what language was that he thought thoroughly distracted then merlin laughed of course it was written as a reflection he red it back words ' I show not your face but your hearts true disire' he read hmm merlin wondered what in the world that could mean then he looked down and into the glass merlin stumbled back and away from the mirror a gasp escaping his lips he looked at the mirror to see only himself near the edge of the mirror his reflection was pale. merlin knew he hadnt been seeing things perhaps you could only see it if you were standing right in front of it. merlin eased his way back in front of the mirror and yes there he was standing right next to merlins pale shaking form His blonde hair was ruffled and he was wearing a red tunic and black trousers like he used to. "Arthur" merlin breathed out it was the first time he had said his name scince he had lost all hope 300 years. arthur looked at merlin a small smile gracing his lips eyes filled with a slight saddness as though he knew what merlin had been through all these years merlin knew that was silly this arthur wasnt real just an image in the mirror and yet merlin couldnt keep his eyes away he had forgotten what arthur had looked like it had been so long he had forgotten how blue his eyes were and how he used to hold himself in that cocky im awesome way of his. Merlin had forgotten all of that. merlin felt something wet on his cheeks and he looked at his own reflection next to arthurs and he realised he was crying tears flowed freely from his eyes. he lifted his fingers and wiped them away but it was no use the tears would not stop and for the first time in a long time merlin sobbed he cried for all of his friends Lancelot, gwaine, percival, elyan, lion, and gwen he cried for gaius and freya and all of camelot, but mostly he cried for arthur the man that meant more to him then his own life merlin had not been able to admit it then but now looking at arthur smiling at him his arm around his reflection as he sobbed he knew he had been in love with the man and he still was.

"Lance what a suprise" a soft voice rang out behind him merlin stiffened he turned swiftly his eyes fell on dumbledore the man did look genuinely suprised.

"sir" he nodded to dumbledore tears still falling from his face his voice craoky

"I must warn you you this mirror shows neither truth nor knowledge and that looking into its reflection will bring you nothing but pain" dumbledore explained "men have gone mad staring into this mirror"

"I can see why" merlin answered looking back at the reflection

"so then you know what it does"

merlin pointed to the inscription "Your hearts true desire"

"ah" dumbledore smiled merlin suddenly realized he was still crying and furiously brushed his tears away "tis alright my dear boy for some the mirror can show us things that tug on our very hearts" dumbledore then tilted his head slightly "if I may ask what does your show"

"thats a rather rude question headmaster" merlin snapped

"forgive me"

"no i'm sorry" merlin's eyes softened " I see my best friend" he said softly then he turned giving the man in the mirror one last look. then he turned back to dumbledore "can I ask you to move this mirror to a differant spot" dumbledore looked shocked "its just that if I know where it is I wont be able to stop however if its gone there will be less temptation"

"that is very wise" dumbledore nodded I will see that it is moved"

"thank you... goodnight sir" merlin turned back once more before he walked quickly from the room every fiber in his body screaming at him to turn back to never let arthur go not again not when he was so close.

Dumbledore watched the boy leave and he was struck with an intense curiosity what had he seen he had detected no lie from the teen and yet it was not the entire truth that much he was sure of. Lance du lac was deffinately a puzzle when dumbledore had first met the boy after the start of term feast he had tried to see into the boys mind a mere precaution after all it was dangerous times and yet he could not get in the boys occlumensy had been supurb. dumbledore wondered what the boy worked so hard to hide. dumbledore sighed and then there was Harry the boy was getting in mor trouble then he ever had before this year had only just begun and yet dumbledore couldnt shake the feeling that things were about to get interesting and he had afeeling that this boy Lance was going to be somewhere at its center.

~~~~~~~~Morgana and voldemort~~~~~~~~~~

they stood a ways away from the castle morgana's eyes narrowed at it "camelot" she stated her voice bitter "and this is the school you were talking about"

"yes its a disgusting establishment under that old mans leadership he lets muggle children learn magic"

Morgana scowled "I dont care about that however this school used to be camelot and it is owed to me by right of my birth and I will have it"

"and you shall together we can take the school" voldemort smiled evilly. Morgana ignored the snake faced man she needed to get into the castle first to see it then she would pose an ultimatum submit to her leadership or die. then from there with this mans forces weak as they are she would have no trouble following through on the threat. Morgana smiled and this time there was no arthur and no emrys to get in her way.

AN: Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter it really helps me if I know what you guys like and dislike!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: new chapter woooooo!**

Merlin sighed as he sat with Harry ron and hermionie were out on rounds for thier prefect duty "are you alright harry your awfully quiet." merlin prompted the boy the silence between them had become almost unbareable. Harry seemed to be at war with himself one part of him wanted to keep things to himself but something about lance made harry feel safe as though he could trust him and so harry relented

"Everything about this year is wrong this is the first time I've ever really hated being at hogwarts between Umbridge and my fellow students I feel like everybody hates me my friends are too busy and dumbledore wont even look at me. And then on top of all that my godfather thinks im a coward becuase I dont want him to get hurt taking any unnecassary risks. And then hermionie wants me to start this whole defence league and I dont think I can do it" Harry rambled out all at once merlin smiled slightly Harry really did have a lot on his plate this year

"I cant say I know everything about what your going through but I know why hermionie wants you to lead the group its becuase youve got so much more experience then most students"

"but I really don't think I have, I havent done those things on my own I always had help"

"thats not what Ivee heard"

"I cant teach things like this though it all just happens I dont know any crazy spells that these people dont know. in fact I dont even know how I'm still alive I should in all truthfulness be dead its just all been luck"

"but thats exactly why your so qualified youve been there you know what its like to be in that moment every one else here can only guess but you know you have real experience besides you dont have to teach them any complicated spells just start with the basics youd be suprised how many students have problems with the simplest of spells."

"but what if they dont care about learning what if they just want to come to gawk at me or to hear about last year"

"Harry tell me something do you know anything about proffessor mcgonagal or severus snape"

"no not really... why"

"then what makes you think that you have to tell them anything about yours after all youll be thier teacher just like the professors are to you"

"thats true" Harry smiled "do you really think I can do this"

"of course and its not as if your going to be doing it alone Hermionie and ron will be there and me too although I really dont know how much help I'll be"

"Thanks Lance"

"no problem oh and about your godfather he'll come around after all he must care dearly for you if what ive heard you three say about him is true"

"your really wise lance " Merlin smiled a small tinge of sadness hit him as he remembered arthur saying something similar of course followed by some form of insult.

the days passed by relatively fast and Dumbledore's army had officially been started and was going really well merlin had gotten used to being so near to his past and had almost forgotten the reason he had first came to the school but all of his lies were about to come undone

**AN: this was a really short chapter but it was basically a filler chapter next chapter morgana comes to hogwarts... dun dun dun! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Next chapter! I'm so happy with all of your reviews it makes me really excited that you guys are enjoying this. I realize that my grammar kind of sucks but I'm using this really stupid Note pad Program and I'm doing my best!

"The DA is going really well Harry" Hermionie smiled happily and ron shook his head

"honestly we've been a bad influence on her" Merlin laughed loudly and hermionie stuck his tongue out at them.

"Harry have you thought more on my idea for the Quibbler"

"I don't know hermionie what if I just make everything worse"

"I dont think it can get much worse than this mate" Ron commented

"Let me think on it a bit longer"

"alright" Hermionie conceeded

"we better hurry Snapes in a fowler mood than normal thanks to umbridges new teacher reviews"

"yeah I thought he was going to blow when she was asking questions about applying for the DADA position." they all laughed except merlin and Hermionie who both tried to look disapproving merlin pulling it off a bit better than hermionie becuase he was less biased toward the grumpy potions teacher

"it isnt funny ronald a lot of teachers are under a lot of pressure from umbridge becuase of these new reviews" Hermionie scolded. The three walked down to the dungeons. Merlin took his place near Neville.

"Hey Lance"

"Hi Neville hows everything going"

"alright I suppose" Neville lowered his voice "about DA I dont think I want to go anymore"

"why not"

"I'm really bad at it, I can't even master a disarming charm"

"you shouldnt let that stop you plenty of really powerful wizards have trouble with thier spells at first"

"thanks for trying to make me feel better but I'm pretty sure dumbledore never had trouble with such simple spells"

"how do you know I bet he had plenty of issues and did you know that Merlin himself was often called an idiot"

"really whered you hear that"

"Some of the portraits heard about it from older wizards from thier time" Merlin stated "most people dont know about it"

"so you think I can do this"

"trust me I know you can you just have to be more confident let me see your wand" neville looked confused but handed it over he trusted Lance after all. Merlin took his wand

"this is cherry wood isnt it"

"yes how can you tell"

"the wood is a bit red near the tip where its worn. anyway Cherry wood is said to react badly towards an owner that does not have strength of mind... basically if your not confident in yourself than this wand will continue to give you bad results its not you rmagic at fault its the way you think"

"how do you know that"

"I read a book once on wand magic"

"thanks but I think its easier said then done"

"youll get there neville and when you do your going to be one of the strongest wizards this world has seen trust me"

"you sound really old when you talk like that" neville stated and merlin blushed

"do I? sorry about that"

"No its not a bad thing just weird"

"so youll be there tonight right"

"yeah I'll give it another shot"

"good I'm glad" merlin smiled he could see all the potential neville had and he knew if he had more confidence then he could achieve so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~DA Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin watched neville out of the corner of his eye he was once again paired with hermionie who seemed to be trying her best to help him. merlin quickly disarmed his partner before excusing himself he walked over to the two just as Hermionie disarmed neville. Neville sighed. Merlin leaned down and picked up the fallen wand and handed it back to him with a smile "you can do this neville." neville nodded and turned to hermionie once more he took a deep breath and merlin smiled

"Expelliarmus" he stated boldly hermionies wand flew out of her hand and hermionie stared in shock the whole room went quiet and then erupted into cheers "well done Neville" Harry cheered neville smiled brightly.

~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin could really get used to eating like this he thought as he looked at the spread in front of him. Eating at hogwarsts was like going to a banquet everynight it was so great. The day had been pretty much a good one nice and normal. of corse that couldnt last not when Merlin was involved.

The entire Hall suddenly started to shake

"what in the world is happening" ron shouted

"I dont know" Hermionie yelled bakc Harry on the other hadn pulled out his wans and he wasnt the only one Dumbledore and the teachers did as well. Dumbledore shouted an incantation. the shaking stopped and there was a cold cruel laugh one that merlin recognized almost instantly

"as if that pathetic spell could touch me" the woman stated her dark hair curling wildly around her.

"who are you" dumbledore asked trying to remain calm

"morgana La Fey" the woman smiled "maybe youve heard of me"

"impossible" dumbledore breathed out

"hem hem" umbridge stood up "I dont know who you wre but this is not exceptable what are you doing here"

"I'm here to take back whats rightfully mine... Camelot"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Next chapter! Thanks for your reviews :) the thing with my laptop is that I'm using this program notepad till I can fix my word program and for some reason a lot of changes I make after I finish writing seem to disappear when I transfer it onto the site so as painful as it is bare with me and when I get everything fixed I plan on going back through and correcting all the chapters! I promise!**

"what in the world is going on" ron whispered

"this is impossible" hermionie stated ignoring ron "Morgana le Fey is a witch from the days of merlin"

"I have her chocolate frog card" ron stated "isnt she supposed to be an old grey haired lady"

"thats not the point ronald she's supposed to be dead" hermionie whispered back merlin was only half listening his eyes fixed on the lady morgana. She looked exactly as she had when he had killed her all those centuries ago.

"what do you mean Camelot this is Hogwarts" Umbridge snapped

"foolish woman this wasnt always your precious school it was once the biggest kingdom in the land this castle used to be camelot, the room you stand in now was once the throne room. the chair you sit in" Morgana pointed at dumbledore "was the throne my brother once sat on" she spit out the word brother like it was the most vile thing in the world "So I'm giving you my ultimatum hand Camelot over to me or die"

"i'm afraid I can not let you take hogwarts nor harm my students" dumbledore put up a sheild spell around the students. morgana laughed and dumbledore sent an enchantment at her which she blocked with a wave of her hand

"dont you get it you old fool your magic doesnt come close to mine I am the last preistess of the old religion and I am merciful so I will make your death quick" she summoned a fireball her eyes flashing gold and she flung it the headmaster. Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated on stopping morgana. Merlin felt the old religion swirling inside him and heard Morganas cry of outrage. there were whispers all around them

"what happened I was sure he was done for"

"it must have been dumbledore he must have stopped her" was heard throughout the room

"No your supposed to be dead" morgana screamed out she turned staring out at them lokking and searching "come out Emrys, I know your there your the only one who could have stopped that blast" morgana turned "I suppose I'll have to make you reveal yourself then" a fire ball appeared in her hand and she aimed it at the nearest student. Merlin sighed he stood up from where he was

"Morgana enough"

"lance what are you doing sit down"

"your as bad as Harry"

"its been a while hasnt it" Morgana stated

"about 1,000 years" merlin replied

"I was ressurected but how is it that your still alive"

"I never died Morgana"

"I would say that it was impossible but you always seem to defy expectations dont you"

"morgana stop this please you can walk away from all this Camelot it no longer the kingdom it once was there is no room in this new world for it you will gain nothing by taking it"

"It is rightfully mine I was Uthers daughter I should have been queen! I still deserve to rule and I will these people will bow before my power and this new world will be mine" Morgana stated "we dont have to fight we can work together, we used to be firends... how lonely you must have been all these years having to watch as camelot fell and your friends died one by one" morgana stared at merlin her eyes soft "we dont have to be alone anymore please fight with me not against me"

"I cant"

"why not"

"Morgana you havent changed your still so bitter and full of hate"

"and whos fault do you think that is" morgana yelled all kindness gone from her face "I had to watch as my own father killed sorcerer's simply becuase they had magic I had to live in fear for my own life believeing that I was all alone... I once trusted you but you turned your back an me." Morgana accused "if I am full of hatred it is becuase of you Merlin"

there was a flurry of whispers among the students and the teachers stared between the two merlin sighed and turned to morgana "you are not welcome here Morgana this school is under my protection"

"you cant stop me merlin your power has gotten weaker I can feel it." morgana smiled "I've given you my warning headmaster I will return and when I do Merlin or no Merlin I will destroy you" and with that she was gone and merlin was left there standing as everyone in the hall stared at him. Well anonimity was nice while it lasted he supposed.

~~~~~~~~~~~Order of the pheonix headquarters~~~~~~~~~~~~

All merlin wanted to do was get some sleep but after the debacle at dinner it seemed that sleep would have to wait. Umbridge had marched out of the room as quickly as her feet could take her screaming about how the minister would hear about this and how something must be done. then dumbledore had approached him and he had been whisked off to the headmasters office followed by Mcgonagal, snape, and Harry ron and hermionie (who had somehow managed to convince dumbledore that they were already involved much to snapes great displeasure) then when they had reached the headmasters office Merlin had opened his mouth to explain but dumbledore had pushed him toward the fireplace "not yet we'll talk elswhere" and before he knew it he was sitting at a dining room table in a place called gimmuald and it was definately grimm. dumbledore quickly explained to evryone what had transpired which was met with equal shock and disbelief

"perhaps you should start by telling us your story"

"its quite a long one"

"we all know whats in the history books about you sir" hermionie piped up "maybe you could start from after that"

"i'm afraid most of the tellings in those books are false hermionie and please dont call me sir I may be 1329 years old but I really never aged past 25"

"really they always portray you as an old man"

"yes well I did take that guise from time to time" merlin said smiling "i'll just tell you the drift of it all shall I" Merlin sighed "A long time ago there was a land called camelot and it was ruled by a just but also very arrogant and biased king his name was Uther Pendragon"

"not arthur"

"Well arthur had to be a prince before he could become a king" merlin replied " Uther had gone to magic for a son as his wife was unable to bear him one and as with any magic one can not gain anything without giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal Value must be lost" (props to anyone who can tell me where that quote is from) Merlin explained "Uther didnt understand this rule and as a consequence when his son was born his wife was killed. In his distress he ordered all those who practived magic to be killed as magic was 'evil'"

"thats terrible"

"it was a time known as the great purge, I was born a short time later in a tiny town outside Camelot in cenreds kingdom but Uthers reign reached far and people everywhere were frightened of magic so I was forced to hide my gifts" merlin sighed "unfortunately i had almost no control over my magic and my villiage grew a bit suspicious of me and so my mother sent me to camelot to learn to control my magic"

"your mother sent you to the place were magic was punishable by death"

"yes she had a friend there who used to study magic and could teach me to control it. I got to camelot just in timme to see an execution of a sorcerer it was awful"

"that must have been terrible and I always pictured camelot as such a wonderful place"

"it was despite the law camelot was a site to behold it was the most amazing kingdom I have ever seen in all my years" merlin smiled as he remembered his home as it used to be "i met arthur a bit after that and let me tell you I have never met such a complete arsehole as arthur"

"merlin language" molly scolded then blushed as she realised that she had scolded a wizard that was older then even dumbledore merlin blushed as well

"sorry but it was true"

"really prince arthur was really that bad"

"and worse he sent me to the dungeons becuase I stood up to him and later to the stocks" merlin smiled slightly as he remembered thier first meeting "well anyway a little later after that I ended up saving his life and Uther granted me a place in the royal family... arthurs manservent"

"manservent?" ron questioned

"it basically means he was arthurs personal servent" Hermionie explained earning a smile from merlin

"you were a servent" Harry asked aloud he was shocked

"yes I was and arthur was not an easy master he was impetuous and arrogant and a complete prat, but as time went on he also became one of my greatest friends I risked my life for him and he did the same for me even though I was just a servent. We went on many an adventure together" merlin reminiced

"and he never knew you had magic"

"no I thought about telling him plenty of times but I never wanted him to have to choose between his loyalty to me or to his father it would have torn him apart and then Morgause came she was morgana's sister and she changed morgana turned her against uther"

"wait morgana was on your side at one point"

"yes" merlin frowned "she was uther's ward and she was very kind she loved all and was best friends with her maid servent gwen"

"how did she turn so evil"

"werent you listening he said morgause"

"actually that was only half of it morgause turned her against uther but morgana still loved and cared for arthur and the people" merlin sighed as he thought of that day "It was my fault Morgana knew she had magic and she was scared and alone and she confided in me and instead of helping her I lied and turned my back on her... I was scared she was Uthers ward after all, then Morgause used her to take over camelot and the only way to save the people was to kill morgana" merlin paused his eyes full of saddness " I didnt have choice arthur was dying and I had to protect him so I poisoned her tried to kill her and from that moment on she became what you saw today cold and bitter"

"you poisoned her she was like you and you tried to kill her"

"I know trust me theres not a day that goes by that I dont regret it... in fact there are a lot of things I regret I'm only human I've made mistakes and I'll probably make more"

"your right I'm sorry its just youre merlin your not supposed to make mistakes"

"If only the world worked like that" merlin laughed "anyway morgana managed to trick uther and arthur into believing that she hadnt changed that she still loved them but she tried to kill them almost once every week It was exhausting keeping the two of them alive"

"why keep Uther alive if he was killing all those sorcerers" sirius asked "didnt you hate him"

"of course I hated him he was an awful person so full of fear and hate but he was arthurs father no matter how much they disagreed arthur loved the man and so he was worth saving besides that arthur wasnt ready to be king yet at the time he still had much to learn" merlin stated "then morgnana revealed her true colors overthrowed camelot with an army of undead soldiers from cenreds kingdom and locked Uther in the dungeons me and arthur had been able to escape as well as a Leon a fellow knight we hid out in an old castle ruins in the forest and I called on some of the friends we had made for help Gwaine, Elyan,Percival, and Lancelot."

"Lancelot" hermionie muttered and then laughed "of corse lance du lac you took lancelots name"

"lancelot was the only man who knew of my secret besides Gaius and he was a very dear friend" stated

"didnt lance steal arthurs wife gwen"

"not of his own will Morgana had brought him back from the dead as a wraith and his past love for gwen made him unable to resist her had he been in his right mind he never would have done such a thing"

"I didnt think you could bring someone back from the dead"

"its dark magic and the person isnt really back thier like a shadow of themselves obsessed with things they never got while alive mostly revenge but sometimes love like lance" merlin explained " anyway things never end well with wraiths" merlin continued on with his story "arthur discovered the round table then in the old castle"

"why a round table ron wodnered"

"becuase on a round table no man was greater then the other they all sat as equals even the king" merlin explained "arthur explained this to us and we all vowed our loyalty to him and that we would all help fight to regain camelot thats when arthur proved he was ready to be king he knighted them"

"how did that prove anything"

"back then there was one major rule among knights you had to be a noble to be able to be one none of the men I metioned earlier besides Leon were nobles and by knighting them arthur proved that he truly was ready to rule" Merlin smiled so brightly and proudly hermionie stared at him a bit then blushed a shade of pink "together we took back camelot and defeated morgana for the time being anyway and uther went a bit mad after all Morgana was his daughter and despite his prejudice he still loved her and her betrayal was to much for him so arthur became the king regent... which means he was the acting king until either uther died or healed enough to regain the throne. Things were wonderfull for a long while arthur was a wonderfull king but Morganas betrayal had hurt him deeply and he felt magic to be responsible for corrupting her"

"thats silly"

"yes but he didnt know better after all he had been raised to hate magic from childhood and many sorcers had tried to kill him or his father morgana was the cherry on top really. morgana didnt stay gone long she returned later and we fought and arthur and me won with the help of the sword excallibur... still I kept my secret. Morgana did eventually succeed in killing uther however and Arthur was crowned king he reconciled with gwen the two were married. then came the battle of camlann resulting in Morgana's death and the king fatally wonded but still I had hope I thought if I got him to lake Avalon he could be healed it was then I told him of my magic he didnt react well not at first but I refused no matter his insistances to let him die and in the end he told me that he accepted me" merlin smiled tears in his eyes he had tried not to think of the kings last moments and now as he talked about it his saddness came forward once more "but I was to late to save him he died..." tears fell "I never returned to camelot I had failed to keep arthur safe in the end and so I turned my back on my home. Camelot fell a few years later. I lived on as all those I knew died and I held one hope there was a prophecy that when Albion needed him the most Arthur would return" merlin sighed "I used to hope for that day and pray ofr it but I gave up that hipe 300 years ago and until now I hadnt bothered with your world but Morgana's back and she is my buisness not yours so here I am"

**AN: ok so Morgana is really hard to write I tried to keep her in character but I'm not really sure about her still let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The next chapter! **

Merlin sat in the kitchen a cup of tea in hand Dumbledore had called a momentary recess so that everyone could get thier head around all the information Merlin had just dropped on them. "how did you do it" merlin was startled from his thoughts he turned to see a man "I'm Sirius by the way"

"Harry's godfather right?"

"yes how did you know"

"the way he greated you" merlin smiled "I could just tell"

"I see"

"what did you mean?" merlin asked going back to Sirius's earlier question sirius hesitated but then he answered

"How did you move on after your friends death"

"I didn't... not really" merlin sighed "I spent 500 years waiting for him to come back hoping despite knowing it was a terrible hope, that something awful would happen and he would return, and then after that I became obsessed with finding a way to see him I searched for years for magical objects that might be able to help me but I found nothing and thats when I gave up on life to me there was nothing else to live for"

"I understand that"

"you shouldnt" Merlin yelled out "sorry but take it from someone who knows for years after his death I stayed away from my friends and my family becuase I was so ladden with guilt and by the time I realized there was still a reason for me to keep on living that purpose had all but left this world. I had been so full of self pity and pain that I let camelot fall and I wasnt there to see my family and friends before they all died. I made the wrong choices and I've always regreted it, but you still have all of that you've got friends and family and they need you here dont be like me dont let that all go to waste" merlin smiled then "Harry cares a great deal for you and he needs you more than anyone especially now with voldemort, dont let that go"

"I want to help Harry I want to help everyone so badly but I'm always stuck here I feel so useless I just want things to be like they were! I want to get out there and take some risks"

"let me tell you one thing" merlin said seriously "I realise it must be hard for you to hear this but things can never go back to the way they are Harry isnt his father" merlin raised his hand to stop sirius from interupting and sirius was strongly reminded of dumbledore "listen, you have to take responsibility James and Lily trusted you with thier son the minute they named you as godfather that means you have to stop living in the past you have to change even if that means no risks and being safe becuase your one of the only things harry has left if you died Harry would feel exactly like you have all of these years and I know that you wouldnt want that" merlin then sighed "it really is none of my buisness but at least think about it" and with that he got up and left sirius to his thoughts.

"merlin" there was a soft voice near the door and merlin turned to find hermionie he smiled at her and the girl smiled back

"hey Hermionie what is it"

"Can we talk"

"sure" merlin walked over and ushered him in. Inside the rrom was Ginny and tonks as well the three girls had a look in thier eyes that made merlin want to run "umm should I be worried"

"not at all we just want to ask you something" hermionie stated then nudged ginny who blushed slightly

"why do I have to ask"

"Ginny" the two others scolded

"oh alright" the red head turned to Merlin "Areyouinlovewitharthur" Ginny said all in one breath

"i'm sorry what" ginny blushed and glared

"are you in love with arthur" it was Merlin's turn to blush

"why on earth would you want to know that"

"we just do" tonks stated "is that a yes"

"I... Its complicated" merlin sighed "Arthur was my best friend and I was also his servent we did everything together its true that I really repect him and was very proud of the man he was... and I love him as one would a very dear friend.

the girls must not have thought this was enough becuase tonks stepped forward and said "describe arthur to us" the other two girls looked confused but tonks didnt look away from merlin

"umm.. ok... well he's a couple inches taller than me when I'm 25 so maybe a foot taller than I am now. He's got really nice sandy hair its really beautiful in the sun and it looks so soft I just want to run my fingers through it" merlin had officially gone into his own world "He has the brightest pair of deep blue eyes and nice smile. He's also got a great jaw line." merlin sighed and the girls bit back thier giggles "he's nicely built of corse seeing as he'd a knight not that I'de tell him that in fact I used to make fun of his weight quite often" merlin smiled "Personality wise he's a prat he used to give the worst list of chores imaginable and expect them all done in a day and we bantered constantly. But depsite all that he was also very kind he cared for his people more than himself like any good king and he believed in being fair and just. He would sacrfice anything for a friend and although he doesnt often show it once you gain his trust he will never let you down." merlin then frowned "I'm sure he would hate me if he saw me now" all giggles and blushes were gone

"what do you mean"

"I knew how much arthur cherished Camelot and I still wasnt there to save it I'm sure he blames me for its fall" merlin said sadly "He would hate me the most though becuase of my weakness" merlin stated the girls wanted to question him further but they refrained they knew it was none of thier buisness. tonks smiled

"I think your wrong"

"what"

"Arthur wouldnt hate you if the way you described him to us is true then he could never hate you and do you want to know what else I think" merlin looked at her as if waiting "I also think you in love with him and not firendshippy love but tru honest to god love becuase I know how you feel I feel it too" Merlin blushed

"maybe but Arthur has a wife and he's also dead so theres really no place for such feelings" Merlin stated rationally "I better go I think we'll be reconveeing soon" merlin escaped the room quickly not wanting to talk anymore about his feelings in all honesty the man was exhausted.

"alright theres only one more thing we need to discuss... Morgana Le Fay"

"she's a wraith she has to be" merlin staited "theres no ther way to bring someone back to life. It also explains why she so set on regaining camelot, but that doesnt make her anyless dangerous she still has all of her magic and worst of all she cant be killed like the rest of you can"

"what do you mean"

"Morgana as a wratith and a preistess of the old religion is techniquely imortal which means no mortal blade nor magic spell can kill her"

"great so then how do we beat her"

"thats the tricky part, I can hold her off from Hogwarts for a while but she was right my magic's not what it used to be I havent used it for 300 years I'm very rusty" merlin frowned "What we need is excalibur"

"Excalibur like the excalibur" merlin raised his eyebrow at ron who smiled sheepishly

"right, sorry dumb question"

"so where do we find excalibur"

"the last time I saw it I threw it into lake Avalon after Arthurs death" merlin cringed slightly he hated talking about that day and it seemed it was what everyone wanted to bring up

"so then we go to this lake and find it, right"

"wher exactly is lake avalon"

"its right next to hogwarts"

"you mean our lake is lake avalon"

"yes"

"wow think of the history"

"this makes our job a whole lot harder"

"the lake is crawling with creatures what if one of them hid it or worse ate it how do we go about finding it"

"I can ask the mermaids for thier asistance" Dumbledore stated

"all we can do is hope its still down there becuase without it Morgana cant be stopped and killigarah refuses to forge another blade"

"killigarah?"

"the last dragon of the old religion, he was the one who made excalibur"

"why wont he forge another"

"a sword made with dragons breath is a very powerful sword excalibur alone could cause intense distruction if in the wrong hands and no matter the circumstance I know killigarah will not make another"

"its late" dumbledore said breaking the heavy silence in the room "we will look for the swrod in the lake and we will focus on making sure the school is safe from Morgana the bast we can for now that is all we can do" dumbledore turned to the children "you need to be getting back to school you have class tomarrow"

"me too professor"

"that is entirely up to you merlin" the old man stated

"I dont think I'll go to class but if its possible I'd like to use the room of requirement if I'm going up against Morgana I'm going to need some practice"

~~~~~~~~with Voldemort~~~~~~~~~~

"you didnt tell me Merlin was alive"

"Merlin is alive?!" there were fearful whispers all around the room about Merlin and dumbledore.

"yes he is but a simple annoyance however it seems his magic has gotten very weak lately... still I dont like him being alive he always manages to find some way to defy me" Morgana scowls deeply.

"We'll just have to kill him then it shouldnt be to hard if your as powerful as you say" Bellatrix taunted slightly she didnt like this Morgana at all

"my power is not the problem like me Merlin is a creature of the old religion and so he is Immortal there is only one blade that can kill him and I have no idea where it is"

"that what you have my death eaters for Lady Morgana tell them what you seek and they shall search"

"excalibur the sword of king arthur" morgana stated Voldemort although slightly shocked gave theorder and the deatheaters all vanishe apparating away with thier mission to find the sword. Voldemort sat thinking he looked to Morgana "you say you and Merlin are immortal... how?"

Morgana smiled "we are creatures of the old religion our magic keeps us alive and well"

"I want this Immortality how can I gain it"

"you cant" Morgana stated "your pathetic race of pure blood wizards are no better than mortals in my eyes your magic is so pathetic" Morgana sneared "your race has lost the ability to learn the old religion you rely on sticks to access the magic around you and so you can never become immortal" Voldemort glared at being called weak but he smiled to himself she claimed that he could never be immortal but he was already on his way to just that! This woman underestimates him and his lust for power.

**An: Ok end of that chapter! Please Review!**


End file.
